Sasuke's bestfriend A GIRL?
by Yoko1989
Summary: Well,I'm new,hope you'll like this...It's all about Naruto and the guys,their going to have a vacation,but who is Sasuke's bestfriend?And it's a Girl!Does Sasuke love her or does he care anyway?what do you think?Just find out what will in their adventure!
1. Chapter 1

**meeting Sasuke's bestfriend **

**Hi!This is my first quiz.I hope you'll like it.My original characteris Chidori,she has brown hair down her shoulders,andher eyes is green as emerald.And you'll know more abouther in the following chapters...AND BTW,YOU ALREADY KNOW SASUKE,NARUTO& SAKURA,AND OF COURSE THE OTHER CHARACTERS(THEY ALSO KNEW YOU VERY WELL.HERE IT GOES! **

**NARUTO:**Wohoo!No mission for today and we have a vacation for a week!

**SAKURA:**Yeah!And we'll have lots of fun!Ne,Sasuke-kun?(NE IS PERTAINING TO RIGHT.**EX.** RIGHT,SASUKE KUN?)

**SASUKE:**Ah,but Kakashi Sensei said that we must accompany someone today,and we will meet at exactly10AM( FYI IT'S ALREADY 9:55AM)

**SAKURA:**BTW(BY THE WAY),Kakashi Sensei said that she is an Anbu Leader...

**NARUTO:**Look!There they are!

**SASUKE,SAKURA&NARUTO:**IS THIS TRUE?You're not late!Kakashi Sensei...

**SASUKE'S POV:**

You see Kakashi Sensei walking towards you with a girl wearing a black spandex down to her knees with a vest on top and a belt with a muffler skirt style.her clothing has different kinds of symbols that you haven't seen...while Naruto and Sakura looks very excited to meet this person...

**IN YOUR THOUGHTS: **HMP! I don't care if she's an Anbu Leader,let's just see if she's that strong...And I wonder why we three needed to meet her?Is she really from Konoha? But she seems familiar...

**BACK TO YOUR POV:**

**KAKASHI:**Yoh!

**SAKURA:**It a miracle!You're **not **late!

**KAKASHI:**It's because I haven't encountered black cats or anything.heheheh!..by the way,this is Chidori, she will be in our group starting today.

**(INNER SAKURA:**Another girl in our team! NOOO!What about Sasuke-kun ? )**TURNS TO SASUKE**

**SASUKE THINKING:**Why is Sakura staring at me like that? TT sweatdrop

**CHIDORI:** HI!Nice to meet you all! I'm Chidori and I'm happy to be your teammate!

**KAKASHI:**Introduce yourselves..NARUTO,SASUKE&SAKURA...

**NARUTO:**ME!ME!MEEEE FIRST!

**KAKASHI:**Ok Naruto...

**NARUTO:**HI!My name is Uzomaki Naruto,and I will be the greatest Hokage ever!

**SAKURA:**HI! I'm Haruno Sakura,hope to be close friends!

**(INNER SAKURA: **WHY DID I SAID THAT! WHAT IF SHE TOOK SASUKE AWAY FROM ME

**SAKURA IS VERY INSECURE CAUSE YOUR VERY BEAUTIFUL AND THOUGHT THAT SASUKE MIGHT FALL FOR YOU...**

**SASUKE:** I'm Uchiha Sasuke,nice to meet you...

**AFTER A FEW MINUTES OF CHIT-CHAT...**

**CHIDORI:**Hey guys!Don't you remember me?Oi,SASUKE

**THEY ALL LOOKED AT YOU SHOCKED EXCEPT KAKASHI**

**SASUKE:**What**.! IN A MAD TONE AND STARES AT YOU **

**CHIDORI:** It's me Chidori,your bestfriend!Don't you guys know me?

**SAKURA RUNS AND HUGS YOU**

**(INNER SAKURA: **I'M SORRY, I DIDN'T KNOW IT'S YOU,IT'S GOOD THAT I DIDN'T CONFRONT HER...PHEW

**SAKURA:**I really don't recognized you..You used your genjustsu so we won't recognize you

**CHIDORI:** Well, I'm just testing you guys**...not improved yet?**(sarcastic tone)

**NARUTO:Hey! we improved you know...But** Chidori-chan**!(THAT'S HOW NARUTO CALLS YOU SINCE CHILDHOOD) **I'm happy to see you again

**RUNS TO YOU AND NEARLY HUGGED YOU,UNFORTUNATELY FOR NARUTO, HE WAS STOPPED BY SASUKE **

**CHIDORI:**Thanks Sasuke-kun**YOU BOWED**

**SASUKE:**It's nothing **HE SMILES TO YOU **

**KAKASHI:**Ok guys,You know that we have a week for resting, I'll just talked to you guys if we have a mission or something..BYE!

**SO WHILE YOU GUYS ARE TALKING...AND YOU ALL PLANNED TO...**

**Sorry! I have to End it hope you'll like it!And wait 4 chapter2!If you have comments PUT IT IN MY REVIEWS so i'll know if you all like it or not...THX!**


	2. mysteries within

**Mysteries within**

**Ok so we left of that you've all planned something...**

**Here it goes:**

**NARUTO:** that's great Chidori-chan!

**SAKURA:**yeah!I think it will be fun!

**SASUKE:** I agree Chidori,but we must finish it today & tell it all to our friends and groupmates,right?

**CHIDORI:**right

**NARUTO:**YIPPEE!WE ARE GOING TO THE BE-EACH!2X in a singing tone

**SAKURA:**stop that already and get to work!

**SASUKE:**let's get on with it..

**SO AFTER A FEW HOURS... YOU FOUR ALREADY TOLD ALL OF THE TEAMS AND ALSO YOUR TEACHERS TO COME TO KEEP ALL OF YOU COMPANY & SAFE IN CASE OF DANGER**

**Ok, you four met on the spot were you all separated...**

**SAKURA:**I'm soooo tired! **she yawned**

**CHIDORI:**umm...ok,let's just rest for a while**... so...you all fell asleep**

_After a few hours passed, Sakura just woke up and heard you saying something...She went to you and saw a powerful aura from you,so she immediately wake SASUKE and NARUTO for cautions..._

**SAKURA:**SASUKE,NARUTO WAKE UP! LOOK AT CHIDORI!** she said fearfully**

**SASUKE:**What's happening to her Sakura?She's saying something...do you understand what she's saying?

**SAKURA: **no, not even a single word...LOOK!She's changing different forms...and her eyes...

**NARUTO WAKING UP... : **ah! he yawned why are you guys staring at CHIDORI-CHAN?

**SASUKE:**Will you look at her?

**NARUTO:**Ah,her eyes! it's RED,but why does it glow like that?Ne,Chidori-chan!

_With that,they saw you walking towards them,they signaled NARUTO to stop and think what to do for you to regain your conscience...Sasuke thought of a plan and they all agreed and charged at you_

**IN YOUR DREAMS:**

_**You see a familiar image,but you can't recognize because of your blurry sight...then you heard someone's calling you,as you go forward...step by step...you were awakened by someone you knew very well...unexpectedly, you saw...**_

**BACK TO NARUTO,SASUKE, AND SAKURA:**

They charged at you...Unfortunately,someone was ahead of them...on the same time,Naruto and Sakura saw Sasuke shaking with anger!

**SASUKE:** ITACHI ! **he shouted and attacked**

**ITACHI: **hmp! **he just smirked at Sasuke while holding Chidori** don't worry I won't take her, just don't let her know...

**"Cause you KNOW what will happen"**

**You finally woke up,but a bit dizzy:**

**CHIDORI: **ITACHI-KUN? what are you doing here? and what happened?

**ITACHI: **Just guarding you for some reasons...

You heard what he told to Sasuke,but you just stared at him stunned!Until you realized that he dropped you and disappeared!

**CHIDORI:** AH..Sasuke?what happened?

**SASUKE:**let's just talked about it some other time,let's just go home now...

**CHIDORI:uumm... ok!**

**So after that, all of you went home,by the way you're living in Sasuke's house(you're already living with him since your childhood cause both of your parents were close friends;and you're always with them when you were a kid**(Remember, you're SASUKE'S BESTFRIEND!)

**AT THE HOUSE:**

**SASUKE:** hey,Chidori, are you alright?I'm worried about you before...

**CHIDORI:**yeah...I..I just remember when Itachi came and because of him,i remembered when my parents died and lost my brother...Though i don't really know what happened at that time...**you sighed**

**SASUKE:**Don't worry about it too much,you're just giving yourself a problem! **:P**

**CHIDORI:**hey...that's my line YOU KNOW!

**SASUKE:**OK,fine. we're home, but arrange your things in your room first and your things for tomorrow too,cause we're leaving at 6am,ok?

**CHIDORI:** yeah,yeah, I know that, but first i should take a bath!a nice warm bath...

**SASUKE:**make it fast Chidori, I don't wanna wait,cause I'm going to take a bath too you know,so call me after you've finish

**CHIDORI:**yes sir!(with a soldier's salute position)...you know Sasuke, you've become more livelier... it's because of your friends right?

**SASUKE:** ummm... NO?

**CHIDORI:**stop fooling around Sasuke, i know YOU very well..

**SASUKE:**if you knew that already,why did you ask it anyway?

**CHIDORI:**just to prove it!heheheeh!

**SASUKE:**your cheerful as always** he said w/ a smirk**

**CHIDORI:**of course I am! ble! P(u stick your tongue out...)

**ok,so you two are already finished so both of you sleep on your separate rooms...  
**

**The NEXT MORNING:**exactly 5:45 am, both of you are finished packing your things, so you'll all gonna meet at the entrance gate...

**What do you think will happen?What about Itachi guarding you for some reason ?Something fishy about him?Just find out!ok? if you have comments...in the reviews ok? hehehe!sorry i'm soooo energetic to asked you all for that...thx anyways!**


End file.
